1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for displaying consumer objects, such as carpet samples.
2. Background Art
Designers of product displays strive to develop systems that allow convenient access to the displayed objects and show the displayed objects in the best possible light. It is common in the carpet industry to display samples on pallet cards. In a typical arrangement, a large swatch of carpet is glued to one surface on the pallet card to allow the potential consumer to identify the carpet style and texture. Smaller swatches of the same carpet style may be glued to the same surface of the pallet card to identify different available colors.
Displays in carpet stores may support a number of the pallet cards. In one form, the pallet cards are pivotably connected at one edge so that the individual pallet cards can be repositioned and inspected in the same manner as pages in a book are turned and observed.
This type of display permits a large number of carpet samples to be set up for convenient viewing in a relatively compact space. The pallet cards can be manipulated with relative ease to allow selective viewing of the various samples available.
One problem with this type of display is that carpet samples have a tendency to become deformed. The swatches project outwardly from the pallet cards and may abut to the back surface of an adjacent pallet card on the display. If a number of the pallet cards are pushed to one side of the display, a substantial compressive force may be exerted on the carpet swatches. The compressed carpet swatches, once exposed by repositioning of the pallet cards, may have a crushed pile which detracts from the appearance of the carpet. This may deter potential consumers from purchasing a particular carpet style.